Lavender's Blue, My Love is Red
by Reader.Not.Writer.1996
Summary: "Lavender's Blue, dilly dilly, Lavender's Green. When I am King, dilly dilly, You shall be Queen" "You do know those aren't the proper words right?" "I know but those words fit a little better" A small oneshot inspired by the old nursery rhyme
_**Lavender's Blue, My Love is Red**_

Scorpius Malfoy was laid on the back lawn of Malfoy Manor, stretched out on the slightly dewy grass. His arms were placed leisurely behind his head, ankles crossed, and a gentle weight was pressing on his stomach. Moving one hand from behind his head Scorpius stretched and wiggled his fingers for a moment, allowing feeling to once again flow to his extremities. Lowering his hand to his stomach he began to play with the soft, bushy red hair that rested there.

Rose Weasley was laid on the back lawn of Malfoy Manor, stretched out on the slightly dewy grass, laying perpendicular to to the person beside her. Resting her head against the quidditch toned muscles of his stomach. The air around them was calm with just a slight breeze disturbing the air, the only hint of September's near arrival. The quiet lull of her surroundings paired with the summer heat and Scorpius's gentle breathing was enough to ease Rose into a soft daze.

Scorpius Malfoy sighed with content, lifting his head so as to gaze upon the face of the girl who was currently using him as a pillow. Rose's red hair was reflecting the sun's light causing the mass of curls to look like a wild fire spreading from the crown of her head, across the smooth material of his shirt and onto the grass behind her. Rose's eyes were closed so that her long eyelashes rested delicately on her pale pink cheeks. Scorpius trailed his hand through the copper curls of Rose's hair, running his fingers from her hairline right to the tip of the smooth locks. Lulled by the calm quiet, Scorpius broke the spell of quiet around them. Using the whistling wind as his music Scorpius let his soft baritone voice swirl in the breeze around them, singing a song even older than this places' house and the grounds. The music surround them as the song wove a protective web of comfort around the pair.

"Lavender's Blue, dilly dilly, Lavender's Green. When I am King, dilly dilly, You shall be Queen"

Rose Weasley sighed blissfully, as the sound of Scorpius's voice washed over her. Rose could feel Scorpius's hand trailing through her hair, his nails running along the skin of her scalp, while her own fingers trailed through the neatly trimmed grass at her side, mirroring his movements on the damp strands at her fingertips. Despite her eyes still being closed the sun and shadows danced across the inside of her eyelids. As Scorpius paused for breath, ready to begin the next verse, Rose turned her face to his, still keeping her eyes shut as she imagined his face.

"You do know those aren't the proper words right?" Scorpius shrugged as best he could whilst laid on the Manor's lawn, "I know" he mumbled "but those words fit a little better"

Scorpius Malfoy's Mother had sung the song to him for as long he could remember. She had gone through a phase of learning and listening to muggle nursery rhymes just before he was born. His Grandparents hadn't been too happy to hear that his mother was singing him Muggle songs but his Father was just happy with whatever made his Mother happy.

Rose Weasley's first memory was that of her Mum singing the old nursery song to her while Rose sat cuddled on her Mum's lap. Grandma Granger had sung the song to her Rose's Mum when she was a child and in return Rose's Mum had carried on the tradition. It had been one of the first pieces Rose had learnt on the piano. Just as Scorpius's voice had not moments before, Rose's voice softly filled the air.

"Lavender's Blue, dilly dilly, Lavender's Green. When You are King, dilly dilly, I shall be Queen"

Scorpius Malfoy stretched out his arm from where he had it still playing with Rose's hair. Running his hand down her face, her neck, her shoulder; trailing his fingers down her side until his hand came to rest gently against the slightly rounded swell of Rose's pregnant stomach. Laying his hand splayed out and flat against the soft material of her top.

Rose Weasley felt a strange, safe calm wash over her at the feel of Scorpius's movements. Untangling her fingers from the grass Rose lifted her hand to rest next to Scorpius's, interlocking her fingers with his across her small baby bump. Tilting her head a little higher Rose was able to make eye contact with Scorpius and smiled, a tranquil smile, before shifting her eyes once more to her stomach and their interlocking fingers.

"Lavender's blue dilly dilly my Love is Red. Lead me Somewhere, dilly dilly, I shall be lead"

Scorpius Malfoy's words once again filled the air around the pair as he squeezes Rose's hand tighter, letting his heart pour out through the words. Lifting his left hand, the one that wasn't wrapped up in Rose's fingers, he turned his wrist so that the shiny silver watch, one that had been given to him on his seventeenth birthday as per wizarding tradition, was visible without straining his eyes too much. Releasing Rose's hand he gradually began to sit up, being careful not to jostle Rose too much before helping her too her feet.

"Time we should be heading back up love"

Rose Weasley groaned before allowing herself to be pulled to her feet by Scorpius. Pulling him close Rose entwined the fingers of both their hands together. Rose ran her finger over the smooth warm band of his wedding ring, feeling the metal from her own ring press into the skin of the finger on her left hand.

"Now those definitely aren't the proper words" Rose smirked up at him. Placing a chaste kiss against her lips Scorpius simply repeated his words from earlier, murmuring them against her bright red lips. "I know but those words fit better" Lowering her head so that it rested upon Scorpius's shoulder Rose mumbled "Do we really have to do this?" into his chest. Despite her nerves hearing the gentle thrum of his heartbeat against her ear calmed her somewhat. Chuckling to himself the soft vibrations of his chest shook her as she hugged him tighter.

"Come on Rose" Scorpius said, trying to stifle his laughter as he spoke. "If I can face your Father while telling him you're pregnant surely you can deal with telling my family."

Scorpius Malfoy moved Rose so that she was at arms length before taking one of her hands in his own and leading her back up the slightly dewy grass of the lawn of Malfoy Manor.

Rose Weasley allowed the distance to grow between them before squeezing her husband's hand gently and allowing herself to be led back up the slightly dewy grass of the lawn of Malfoy Manor

* * *

 **A/N: So this was a little idea I came up with at work after this song got stuck in my head (which was quite annoying at the time considering I only knew the first verse then) I hope you liked it, you know where the button is please _review!_ **


End file.
